


Hate

by Mari (fairypancakemother)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not a healthy relationship, Sadism, Spanking, Violence, enemies to even worse enemies, movie age enoch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairypancakemother/pseuds/Mari
Summary: Enoch loathes Jacob, and things go too far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If violence or hate sex isn't for you, I recommend you find another fic. I do not condone abuse, violence, nor no use of aftercare after rough sessions. The first few chapters do not depict a healthy relationship, nor a healthy BDSM-involving relationship. Thank you for reading. xx - Mari

One could say Enoch O’Connor was not a big fan of Jacob Portman, but he himself would tell you the loathing ache he felt towards the boy. Enoch would gladly describe the boiling rage he felt at the sight of him, the consummation of spite that swept over him, the urge to slam his face against the wall repeatedly. In other words, he’d describe how his entire being had become consumed with the idea of harming Jacob in some shape or form.

Jacob wasn’t oblivious to it. He knew. Enoch made it clear enough how he felt with his stomping around, sharp eyes, and snide remarks. Rarely would he rise up to the insults; Whenever he did, the other children worried for the two’s safety, as well as their own. They’d be yelling back and forth, saying whatever hurt the other the most.

“You’re just like your grandfather! A deserter, a filthy scoundrel would thought he was all high and mighty,” Enoch spat out.

“You’re just jealous because the rest of the kids like me more than you!” Jacob would retort.

It usually ended with the Bird coming in, a hardened look masking her face, and giving a stern talking before sending them their separate ways. However, this time Jacob came to Enoch and instigated the fight. Miss Peregrine was out on a walk with the other kids; The two were stuck at the house as a punishment for their previous behaviour.

“What do you want?” Enoch hissed out.

Jacob’s mouth twitched downwards immediately, but he kept his composure. “To tell you to start watching your mouth.”

A scoff made its way past the boy’s lips. “Me? Watch my mouth? You should start watching yours if you want to keep your little girlfriend around.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, please. Everyone sees you and Emma giggling and galavanting about. I’ve even seen you two kissing in the middle of the hallway.”

The tips of Jacob’s ears immediately lit up red. “Just because you're jealous you can’t have her, doesn’t mean you have the right to.. to..”

“To what? Spit it out, American,” Enoch taunted.

“To interfere! You had no right watching!” he growled.

The older immediately raised an eyebrow. “I only saw it. I didn’t watch it. I’m not some voyeur wanting to watch you mouth-fuck someone.”

“You’re such a prick! No wonder your parents didn’t want you around! They were right in making you lea–”

His voice cut off as Enoch’s chair scraped back and he strode towards him, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall. “What did you say?” he seethed.

Jacob’s breathing came in rapid short breaths as he bit out, “I said, ‘No wonder your parents didn’t want you around.’ You’re a fucking disaster of a human.”

The moment the last syllable left his lips, he went stumbling to the ground at the impact of Enoch’s fist to his jaw. He spat out some blood, his eyes turning to daggers as he looked upon the standing male’s face. “You’re a piece of shit,” he sputtered out, blood dripping down his chin.

“Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Cry to Emma?”

Jacob rose up and took hold of shorter’s shirt, slamming his forehead against his. A loud  _ crack _ ! was heard through the room while both took steps back to gather their senses.

“I’m going to kill you!” Enoch screamed as he took hold of Jacob’s arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving his chest to the wall.

Jacob let out a piercing cry as his arm was shoved upwards, causing excruciating pain. His arm went slack as a door was opened above. Enoch stepped closer despite it, bringing his lips close to his ear. “Don’t mess with me again.”

With that, he let him go. Jacob was seething and had tears streaking his face but he made his way out anyways. He’d be too prideful to let the others catch him in the state, let alone tell them what had happened.

Enoch O’Connor hated Jacob Portman, and he would be happy to tell anyone and everyone all about it.

Their fights had never gotten that bad, and both of them knew it. When Jacob was confronted about the scream every one had heard, he brushed it off with a simple, “Stubbed my toe a bit too hard, sorry for the worry.”

Miss Peregrine was skeptical, but let him off for it. Emma noticed a bruise coming out on his forehead, but didn’t question it at that moment, but once she caught sight of the same bruise on the dead-riser’s forehead. she knew immediately what had happened.

Pulling Jacob to her room, she quietly shut the door, taking a seat by him. “Did you two fight again?” she asked softly, as if she was trying not to scare off a small animal.

“Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine, really. Nothing happened.”

A look of pity took hold on her face.

“Seriously,” Jacob weakly reiterated.

Emma knew it was a lie, and Jacob knew she knew it was. Nonetheless, she simply pressed her lips to his and didn’t ask questions once they pulled apart.

They were called for dinner, and the two came downstairs, As they took their seats, Enoch threw a glance in their direction, eyes specifically landing on Jacob as if to say “I know what you were doing”, and all over again Jacob’s anger had built-up. He glared in return before returning to his food, just barely catching the sight of Enoch’s smirk.

“Deep breaths,” Emma softly stated, trying to sooth him.

It was to no avail, despite the breathing technique. His fingers still curled around his utensils a little too hard, and his mind screamed  _ Look up! Look up! _

He regretted it the moment he did. Enoch’s eyes were trained on him still as he brought pieces of duck up to his lips. He rose an eyebrow at Jacob as if to ask what in the hell he wanted now. Jacob looked away, too aware of the stare he was receiving. It was unnerving in more than one way. He shoveled down his food before excusing himself and making a beeline to his own room. He heard footsteps following, and he sorely hoped it was Emma. A hand, most definitely not Emma’s hand, gripped his wrist and pressed him to the wall. Immediately he regret leaving the table early on. Icy blue eyes stared with irritation into the eyes of no other than Enoch.

“Let me go,” he grit out, making his lack of patience clear.

“I don’t think I want to,” Enoch challenged.

He spotted his head going back in preparation for another knock against his, so he thrust himself back slightly in avoidance and slammed his hand against Jacob’s throat. He felt a sudden pleasured shudder run through the younger’s body. Tightening his grip slightly, he stepped closer, their breaths (or slightly lack thereof) intermingling.

“Well, well. What do we have here? Does Emma know you like being toyed with and manhandled?”

“Let me go!” Jacob spat, much like an angry cat.

Enoch simply smirked and let his hand drop before throwing a surprise punch into the boy’s gut. He heard him gasp in pain as he toppled onto the ground. “Shame for you if she doesn’t know.”

And with that, Enoch was back out of sight.

The blue eyed boy threw his head back against the wall, taking quick but deep breaths to regain the air he’d lost from the impact of the punch. His head pounded and his stomach felt twisted in knots, only becoming more obvious as he crawled into his room to flop onto the bed for the night.

Fights like these were becoming more and more common, the two constantly finding something to argue about. It all finally came to a close as they broke out in a fight on their daily walk. Bronwyn grabbed Enoch, the stronger of the two, and held him back while Emma stepped in front of Jacob. “Stop it!” she cried.

Miss Peregrine was quick to make her way over. “What in the name of all that is good do you two think you are doing?!” she screeched.

The two boys stopped struggling against their restraints and simply sent death-wishing glares each other’s way. “You two need to sort this out! There are other people here,” she hissed, continuing on, “And none of us should have to deal with your snide remarks, fist throwing, temper tantrums! Get home  _ now _ .”

Enoch was the first to roughly shrug off the girl holding him, stomping past Jacob (and hitting his arm) back towards the house. Jacob looked incredulously at the Bird. “Go back with him? Are you mad?”

“And go directly to your rooms,” she added in an angry tone.

Not wanting to further cause trouble, or embarrassment for himself, he headed home too. Before long he had caught up with Enoch, who certainly was not pleased.

“Why are walking by me?”

“It’s not my fault you walk so slow,” he deadpanned.

Enoch narrowed his eyes, glancing over his shoulder to check if he was being watched. “Fuck back off to America. You’ll make us all glad.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were so self-centred that you thought you were the only person in the word ‘all’,” he said with a sickeningly fake smile.

By this point they were just outside the house and Enoch had been opening the door. His eyes narrowed and he shoved Jacob inside, slamming the door behind them before taking his wrists in a tight grip and slamming his lips to the taller’s. Jacob recoiled, staring in shock.

“What are y–”

He was cut off by the lips again, harder than before. He fell back against the wall, Enoch stumbling after him. The older bit on his lower lip, causing a sudden gasp to escape, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Of all the fights they had had, this was the most confusing.

Enoch tilted his head to the right, deepening the kiss and dropping Jacob’s arms. His now free arms went up to Enoch’s shirt immediately and pulled him in closer, face flushed red. He complied, pressing his body up against the taller and letting his hands roam across Jacob’s chest and stomach. The gentleness almost screamed an apology for the hits dealt there, but that was just a nice thought because in the next moment he had sharply pressed his thumb into the still-sore wounds of a previous fight.

A moan erupted from Jacob’s lips as Enoch’s thumb pressed against him. He immediately stepped back, lust apparent in his eyes. “My room. Now.”

Jacob could only nod weakly, scrambling downstairs as quickly as possible, the other male just shortly behind. He wasn’t naive, he knew what was happening, so he kicked off his shoes just before Enoch came barrelling in, locking the door behind him, and pushing the boy onto his desk.

He had taken his shoes off while locking the door, so he climbed up onto the desk and hovered over the boy.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Enoch hummed as if he were deep in thought. “Considering you want me to, maybe I won’t.”

“Enoch, damnit!”

He dropped his head down by his ear and barely mumbled his reply. “Watch your mouth in this house.”

His teeth then began raking across the exposed skin of Jacob’s neck. He placed sloppy kisses and bites where they could be seen in plain sight, but the younger barely registered that fact as he groaned, groping at his shirt as if to ground himself. Enoch bit down hard, slightly breaking the skin that lay there; Jacob cried out at the pain. He soon pulled his mouth away, grabbing Jacob’s wrist and yanking him upwards to remove his shirt. He roughly pulled the shirt off of the taller boy before removing his own. Enoch registered his eyes roaming his body, and deciding he’d had a good enough look, he smacked the boy across the face.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Jacob, flushed red from his face down, scrambled to stand and began to unbuckle his belt and strip of his pants.

Enoch palmed himself through his trousers, eyes roaming over the boy’s now exposed form in appreciation. There was a display of brown, purple, blue, and yellow patches all along his chest from the hits he’d dealt. Taking a step closer, he dug a finger into a particularly purple bruise, a hiss escaping the younger’s lips. “I’ll never get sick of this.”

“Of what?” Jacob dared to ask, wincing at the pain.

Enoch grinned and looked up through his eyelashes. “Of hurting you.”

Jacob inhaled sharply. He was then shoved down onto the hardwood floor. Now his knees would be a shade of bruising along with his face and torso. He was met with a simple eyebrow raise. “Suck.”

“Fuck you,” he said, unbuttoning the dominant’s pants and letting his length free.

“Can't hear you, slut,” Enoch bit out, lightly smacking his dick against his cheek.

Jacob shot a glare and said, “I said fuck you.”

He then enclosed his lips around Enoch’s length and began running his tongue along the tip. A groan was heard from above, encouraging him to delve deeper and begin licking stripes up his shaft. His tongue flattened, letting the dick slide in further. Before long, Enoch grabbed at the available hair and shoved him down. “Fuuuck,” he hissed, throwing his head back.

Tears pooled at the edges of Jacob’s eyes while he continued to let the male ram himself down his throat. Before long he shoved the boy backwards, causing him to sprawl out onto the floor.

“Stand up.”

Jacob complied, standing and wobbling on his feet. Enoch thrust a few fingers in front of the boys mouth.

He began to coat the digits in saliva before Enoch pulled him closer and made a turn-around motion with his finger. He complied, turning and bending onto the desk, ass outwards.

Enoch stepped forward, bringing a finger to his hole. He slowly circled the rim before pressing his finger in. The younger whimpered below him, but this did nothing but encourage Enoch further. He brought it back out before slamming it back inside repeatedly, causing a series of cries. He continued assaulting the younger’s senses while increasing the finger count as he felt necessary.

“Last chance to back out.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Jacob bit out.

Enoch’s hand roughly slapped across the male’s rear. “Don’t be so snarky.”

He fingers slipped out of Jacob’s hole and roamed to grip his ass firmly. His hand wrapped around his dick and placed the head of it against his hole. Enoch then slowly began to push forward, breaching Jacob’s backside and working to begin thoroughly wrecking him. A sob of pain came out of Jacob’s throat, one of his hands slapping across his mouth to hide the sounds. Enoch ignored them and pushed in further, giving no attention to the muffled cries. He sighed through his nose as he reached the hilt, pausing to give Jacob a moment to adjust.

Before having been given a signal, he began to slowly pull out before sliding back inside. Jacob let out a small grunt from beneath him, but didn’t oppose the movement, so Enoch began to roll his hips into his backside while slowly thrusting. Before long, groans turning into moans and soft mutters of curses.

“Enoch,” Jacob moaned, “Faster.”

“Faster, what?” Enoch said, a shit-eating grin covering his face.

Jacob shot a glare over his shoulder and growled.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please,” he grit out.

His head smacked back down onto the table moments afterwards as a harsh thrust surged his body forward. His breath caught in his throat and his nails dug into the wood. Suddenly Enoch’s fingers crawled up and clamped onto his hair and had pulled him up with his back against his chest. A deep moan erupted at this action, and Enoch’s teeth clamped down onto his shoulder, bruising yet another patch of skin.

His pounding continued ceaselessly as his hand crept under Jacob’s arm and up to secure itself around his throat. Jacob’s pupils were fully blown, and his breath came heavily with the weight on Enoch’s hand. His hand finally slipped off of his ass and onto his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, I fucking hate you,” Enoch hissed.

Jacob barely managed out his reply. “Hate you so much.”

The thrusts began to become erratic and mismatched with the prior ones, His hand tightened around Jacob’s length and he pumped furiously, Enoch’s name slipping past his lips as he came, white ropes of cum landing on the desk and his partner’s hand. The older immediately felt the tightening of muscles around his dick, and a white hot flash burst through him as he came, riding it out inside the boy.

His hands slowly slipped away from the boy’s throat and dick, coming to rest on his hips. Both of their breaths came in shallow, soft breaths. Enoch slowly removed himself from Jacob, stepping back to admire the bruises across his shoulders, ass, and back. He picked up his clothing from the floor and began dressing, walking around to the front of his desk, sitting down in his chair, to examine the bruises on the front. Reds and purples covered the entirety of Jacob’s neck; His stomach contained fading and newly put bruises, and his chest was covered in markings of his own doing.

He noticed Jacob still standing there, hands against the desk and eyes closed.

“Don’t expect me to pretend I suddenly like you after this,” he drawled out.

Jacob’s eyes then fluttered open, an eyebrow raised. “I wasn’t expecting you to, prick.”

“You certainly liked my prick inside you just a moment ago.”

Jacob pushed himself off and away from the desk, legs visibly wobbling. He winced as he bent down to grab his clothing, gently but quickly putting the articles back on his body. “Fuck you, Enoch. You’re a disaster.”

“And you just got fucked by a disaster.”

“I hate you,” Jacob repeated for the upteemth time, quickly exiting the room to scrub himself raw.

Enoch glanced up with a slight glazed-over look in his eyes. “Yeah, I hate me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I didn't expect so many of you to request I make this a longer fic, but you did! And I'm providing that! It took me a long time to decide, but I hope you'll stick with it, even if it takes a little while to update. Thanks for reading!

Jacob was really hoping that scrubbing himself clean would actually make him feel okay, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel like an absolute catastrophe. How had he gone from insults to punches to fucking? He leaned his head back into the lukewarm water of his bath. If there was something he was missing from his own time, it was the steaming hot showers. But that was the farthest thing from the forefront of his mind at that moment. Instead he was reliving the encounter between the two boys and damn it, it made him swell with humiliation. Jacob grit his teeth and he shut his eyes, palms pushing into his eyelids to dissipate the images. He was far from calm as he exited the bath. He wrapped his towel around himself, making a beeline for his room.

He made it there unscathed, or in this case uncaught, and sighed in relief. He began to dry himself, tugging on some pants and a shirt as he heard the door downstairs open, and the sound of children begin to fill the house. He looked himself over in the mirror as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Jacob didn’t think he looked too bad except.. Hickies. He had hickies.

“Jacob?” came Emma’s voice.

He looked at himself wide eyed. It would’ve been comical had it not been for the situation. “Shit!”

A knock on the door resounded.

“Uh, one sec!” he said, panicking.

Jacob jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up, wincing slightly as he remembered just how sore earlier had left him. Emma came in a moment later, face full of concern.

“Jacob? Are you alright?”

He gave a weak, pathetic smile. “Yeah, just feeling a little sick,” he lied, coughing to make it more realistic.

The female gave a sympathetic frown and put her hand to his forehead. “Well, there’s no fever..”

“Must be a stomach bug,” he suggested.

“Must be. Should I tell Miss Peregrine you can’t make it down for dinner?”

“Yeah, if you could,” he said weakly.

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything,” she said, bending down and kissing his forehead.

The moment the door shut behind her a wave of guilt wracked over his conscious. He slept with Enoch, basically Emma’s brother, who is Jacob’s girlfriend. Or at least something like that. He groaned, turning onto his side. What was he going to do? How could he tell Emma, the one he told he loved, that he’d just slept with someone he hates? She’d probably forgive him for the sake of the other children, but things would never be the same between the two. He couldn’t tell her, he decided. He’d keep it between Enoch and himself. With that in mind, he got comfortable and let himself drift into an unfortunately dreamful sleep.

He awoke with a start, panting and sweating as his dreams swept over him. Him and Enoch. The basement. Fucking. Again. Jacob cursed a bit before his door was knocked on. “Yeah?”

Miss Peregrine toddled in to the room. “Emma said you were feeling a bit weak. Are you alright?”

He gave the best smile he could, even if everything was not alright, and assured her, “Yes, I’m fine. Just needed some sleep is all.”

She nodded curtly. “I should hope you’ll join us for the reset.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said.

Suddenly aware of just what an effect the dream had on him, Jacob realised he needed to get Miss Peregrine to leave before he could get out of bed. He’d made quite the mess, and he wasn’t looking for her to see.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he tried.

She simply nodded and headed out.

He sighed, removing the blanket from atop him. He made quick work of changing out of his now-dirty jeans and changed into his extra pair. The boy had realised quickly when he first started coming that he’d have to stockpile his clothing in his makeshift room. He also learned Emma liked leaving marks, so he had brought all the concealer he could find. He applied it very thoroughly. No one could see them then.

Jacob began to jog down the stairs, almost stopping in his tracks as he heard Enoch’s voice from the kitchen. He, however, did not stop. He was determined to pretend it never happened. “It” being sex. Never, never, never happened. Nope.

Bringing himself into the kitchen, he nonchalantly stepped next to Emma. She turned in surprise as his hand wrapped around her waist. “Jacob!” she exclaimed. “You feeling well enough to join us?”

“Of course,” he said, nodding in reassurance.

Then his gaze fell on Enoch.

“Hey,” he said, as if nothing had ever changed.

Enoch replied with a short “hi”, just as preoccupied with his facade of calmness. Seems he wasn’t about to admit what happened either.

“Anyways, let’s head out. We only watch this once a week,” Emma spoke.

“Wouldn’t it technically be everyday since today loops?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” she retorted, though jokingly.

Enoch simply stuck up his nose at the two and headed out of the kitchen to the yard.

The young couple followed suit shortly after. Everyone else was already laid out on the lawn with their gas mask on, ready for the Earth to tremble and the sky to drop bombs. Emma ran to Bronwyn and took a seat by her, leaving the only spot open between her and Enoch. So he sat there.

“Jacob,” he greeted with a lack of interest in his eyes.

“Enoch,” he returned, warily.

“How’s your day been?” he asked wickedly.

“Just fine. And yours?” Jacob shot back.

“Just dandy.”

Emma looked over, unaware of the animosity in the air. “Aw, look at you two actually talking.”

Jacob forced a grin. “Just making friends,” he bit out, wrapping an arm around Enoch.

Enoch looked horrified at the contact, but Emma made no comment on it.

“Yep,” Enoch replied, giving Jacob’s wrist a death grip.

The boy winced slightly, but the fire girl had already turned back around.

“Get your bloody hands off me, Portman.”

Jacob dropped his arm and brought it close to his chest, recoiling from him. “You think I wanted to?”

“You seemed pretty into it.”

Were they even talking about that weird one-armed hug thing anymore?

“So were you,” Jacob hissed.

No, no, they were not.

“You practically begged for it!”

“Begged?! You shoved me against the fucking wall, Enoch!”

They were arguing, whispering to each other. If anyone saw how heatedly they were speaking, they didn’t mention it, or they just thought they were having friendly debates. The second one was only applicable to Emma though.

Just then the ground began to tremble and the air raid began. The two knocked shoulders, continuing their fight, despite the other’s protests that they shut up.

“I hate you.”

“I hate me too,” Enoch snapped back.

Jacob went quiet, and Enoch realised just what he’d said.

“I meant I hate you too,” he rectified, terrified of his own words.

“Oh.”

With that they stopped. The reset was over, and the two headed back to their own respective rooms for the night.

Emma stopped by Jacob’s room to say good night, but afterwards he shut the door and laid on the bed. Did Enoch really mean to say he hated him? Or did he mean he hates himself? Why would it be the second though? Enoch was so.. full of himself! And arrogant!

Jacob groaned softly and rolled over. There was no point in thinking about this. He didn’t care. Enoch could want to kill himself and Jacob wouldn’t care. Or at least he tried to convince himself. Easier said than done though. He’d care if someone did no matter who they were or how much they disliked each other. He rolled to his other side. Then onto his back. It took hours before his eyes became droopy and tired, drifting off.

When the morning came, when yet another September 3rd came, Jacob got out of bed a lot slower than usual, but he did nonetheless. CHe changed as his clothing had begun to smell of sleep. He then applied the concealer once more. Jacob then headed down for breakfast. When he went to take a seat, Millard yelped.

“Millard!” Miss Peregrine began.

“Polite persons don’t eat in the nude,” he recited with a resigned sigh, the chair scraping the floor as he stood to go get clothing.

Jacob took the seat, face contorted in what one might perceive as “awkwardness”. Emma came skipping in and sat down by him, kissing him on the cheek. “Good morning,” she chirped.

“Morning,” he replied, smiling back at her.

Breakfast commenced as normal, Enoch silent, and Jacob lively. It was as if nothing had changed. Well, he supposed nothing had changed. Enoch didn’t throw any jabs though, not like usual. Instead he poked and prodded at his food. It seemed only Jacob noticed though. Everyone else was too busy asking Jacob questions and telling their own silly stories. It was only after breakfast that he cornered Enoch, alone. He was in his damp, dark room.

“What’s going on with you?” he asked, straight to the point.

“What?” Enoch asked, eyebrow raising in disbelief. As if he couldn’t believe Jacob would go down there just to ask that.

“You’re more broody than usual.”

“Broody? Really? I’m my usual self.”

“You were playing with your food.”

“Was not,” he countered.

“Right, sure. Whatever. Forget I asked,” Jacob said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t get snippy with me,” Enoch replied, standing up and making his way over to the boy.

Jacob could feel his heartbeat pick up. It was as if his body knew where this was going. “Or what? You’ll punch me?”

“Worse,” Enoch growled, circling halfway around the taller boy and shutting the door. “I’m going to make you feel so, so much worse than if I had punched you.”

“How’s that?”

“Like this.”

With that, he kicked at Jacob’s knee, forcing him onto the ground. Enoch then circled back to the front of him, eyes dark and slightly hooded. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt and whipping his half hard-on out. “Suck, bitch,”

Jacob looked up, still on his knees and hissed, “I’m not your bitch.”

Even despite those words his hand found Enoch and began to pump slowly before sliding his tongue up his shaft. He quickly fell into a rhyme, and soon Enoch was grabbing his hair painfully so and shoving him down. Jacob felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes at how deep Enoch had shoved himself inside but didn’t back out. He didn’t plan to let him win this time. He was going to make the necromancer cum, shamefully because Jacob had caused it. He couldn’t deny he’d a teeny tiny problem as well, but again, he wasn’t going to let Enoch win.

His tongue swirled around the head a couple times before diving back down to take Enoch in, licking the bottom of the shaft as roughly as he could manage. He heard soft groans coming from the other and couldn’t help but suck a little harder. After a moment of harsh sucks, Enoch yanked his hair even harder and came without warning. Jacob didn’t swallow. In fact, when the boy released him he spat it onto the ground.

“What the fuck?!”

“I don’t swallow for pieces of shit like you,” he said, rising to his feet.

“You just sucked off this ‘piece of shit’, dumbass.”

“And you just came for this dumbass.”

Enoch went quiet, but his eyes clearly conveyed how angry he was.

“Leave,” the boy said, no emotion to it.

Jacob turned and left as Enoch had told him to, no words said in return. He had nothing to say, really. He had won this round for sure, and the other boy knew that just as well as he did. Enoch had intended for him to feel awful, but he felt pretty great because of the win.

The second he made it upstairs he fled to the bathroom, clearing out the taste the best he could. A win sure takes some effort, he thought. But that was okay because it was a  _ win _ . A solid win. But he’d cheated. Again. He internally berated himself as he realised that is what he had done. He was just going to hurt Emma in the end, but he couldn’t bring himself to end it. He felt safe with her.

Just as soon as he exited the bathroom, he bumped into her. Thankfully his erection long gone.

“Oh, hey,” he said.

“Hey, where’ve you been?” she asked.

“Was just talking with Enoch about his.. dolls or whatever,” he said, trying to turn a complete lie into a slight lie. He had been with Enoch, afterall.

“Oh! I’m glad you two are getting along better, but I kind of want you all to myself,” she said, grinning to show it was sort of a joke.

“Well, you have me now. What do you desire?” he questioned, bowing at the end and extending his hand.

Emma giggled and took his hand. “How about our special place? Tonight?”

“Of course,” he said, happy to know they’d get some time alone together.

Night came faster than he could’ve imagined and soon he and Emma were sneaking out of the house and to the island’s shore. They made it to the boat and before long were in the shipwreck, their special place. It was where they’d first kissed, afterall. Emma played with the fish as per usual, letting Jacob watch in amazement. He’d never get enough of her abilities. They shortly after made their way onto the boat, just letting it sit there as they talked.

“I’ve missed you,” she confessed, taking his hands in her own.

“I know,” he said, squeezing her hands. “I don’t mean to be distant. I’ve just been a little distracted and..” He trailed off thinking of the best word. “A little sick.”

He was being sick. He was cheating on his loyal, loving girlfriend. He was sleeping with a man for fuck’s sake.

“I get that,” she said. “I just hope you aren’t bored of me yet,” she joked, but the fear was evidently there.

“No, no! Of course not. I love you,” Jacob said.

“I love you too,” she replied warmly.

“We should probably head back,” he said with a shiver.

“Aw, so soon?”

He gave a small pout but agreed to stay for a bit longer. So they talked. They talked about the past, their future. They even gossiped about how close Fiona and Hugh had been. Emma had once walked in on their kiss, but now Jacob was walking in on them getting a bit heated. Something he did not need to see. Ever.

But eventually the talk died down and they headed back.

“Goodnight, Jacob.”

“Goodnight,” he responded.

She leaned forward and responded, pressing his lips to hers. It turned into a slow, sloppy kiss, where his hands found her waist and her hands found his cheeks. Eventually they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“Goodnight.”

With that, they headed to their respective rooms, each feeling a bit more stable in their relationship. And Jacob feeling a lot more guilty. He needed to end it for good with Enoch. He knew he wanted to be with Emma. He’d always known that. He wasn’t going to second guess a good thing because the broody necromancer wanted to screw him. Jacob changed into some pajamas before heading to bed. He was going to end this for good. Little did he realise Emma knew. But he had missed one little detail about it all. He had forgotten water would wash off concealer.


End file.
